Semblance
Semblance is a power exhibited by certain characters in RWBY. Description Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents.RWBY Livestream Individuals possess their own unique Semblance that represents an aspect of their character. It is currently unknown if an individual's Semblance is related to their Aura but a connection has been implied by Pyrrha in a conversation with Jaune when she asked him if they wanted to train in using his Aura, and he showed a reluctance to do so due to not having yet discovering his Semblance. Those that use Semblance are able to manipulate certain physical phenomena according to the nature of their power. Some individuals, such as Weiss Schnee, are able to use their Semblance to create glyphs that generate some desired effect. Ruby Rose is able to move at incredible speeds, while Pyrrha Nikos can manipulate magnetic forces. Overuse of one's Semblance for prolonged periods has demonstrated to adversely affect its user at certain times, one occasion occurring to Weiss after using a series of glyphs in rapid succession to assist Ruby and subsequently collapsed afterward. Another time, Ruby used her speed to volt her and Penny away from Atlas Soldiers chasing them, only for her to be visibly strained and break off mid-way, crashing into the street. Users *Ruby Rose - Ruby can use her Semblance to move at speeds that are nearly too fast for the eye to catch, making it appear as if she can teleport. She uses this ability in combat to dodge attacks, disorient enemies and quickly counterattack. The slipstream created by Ruby's Semblance is also strong enough to create air currents capable of picking up large numbers of objects, creating a storm of flying projectiles. Ruby can also grab hold of other people or objects and carry them off at high speeds with her Semblance, but is seen to have significant difficulty with carrying heavier loads. *Weiss Schnee - Weiss can create Glyphs that have a variety of effects on objects, monsters, and people (including herself). *Blake Belladonna - Blake is able to create clones of herself. These clones are solid, but can be dispelled easily if hit or if they move too far away from Blake. They can be used to distract or take hits for Blake, and she can use a clone as a platform to leap off of in mid-air. Her Semblance is called Shadow.DVD Commentary *Yang Xiao Long - Yang's Semblance manifests itself in the form of fire. Her ability also causes her eyes to change color from violet to red, which is described as being a "side-effect" of her Semblance.RWBY Crew Chat In the episode Painting the Town... the ability is further elaborated on by Ruby, who says that Yang gets stronger with each hit and can use the enemy's energy against them. When using her Semblance, she draws power from her hair.AfterBuzz RWBY After Show Volume 2 Episodes 3 & 4 *Jaune Arc - Jaune's Semblance appears to be protective in nature, and is likened to a shield. *Pyrrha Nikos - Pyrrha has the ability of Polarity (magnetism), which allows her to command the force of magnetism and manipulate metallic objects. She can manipulate scores of objects at once and accelerate them to high velocities. *Sun Wukong - Sun's Semblance allows him to create spectral clones of himself. These clones detonate upon contact, causing damage to targets. Speculation Trivia *In the RoosterTeeth livestream, on 8/21/14, it was confirmed that Semblances are semi-hereditary. Image Gallery Hyperdrive.png|Ruby's semblance, increased speed. 1002 White Trailer 4541.png|Weiss' semblance, Glyphs. 1116 Black and White 15219.png|Blake using her semblance, Shadow. Yang9.PNG|Yang's semblance, fire / energy re-emittance. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 01759.png|Jaune's semblance. pyrrha semblance.png|Pyrrha's semblance, Polarity, used to manipulate soda cans. V2_04_00056.png|Sun's Semblance See Also *Aura References Category:Terminology Category:Power